


They're the Future

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Biters, Virals - Freeform, screamers - Freeform, volatiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Kyle asks himself why there are no screamers within the slums. Why was his first encounter of a child zombie in the sewers? Why were they much more common in Old Town?He asks these questions while heading out on a journey, following a drugged up mans ramblings. Hopefully there's a cure out there, something that will keep the children safe, for without them, the future means nothing.





	They're the Future

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously why are there no screamers in the slums? Why in Old town? Old town is smaller than the slums, why haven't runners killed them off already? Why do screamers look like mini volatiles? I have so many questions and no answers dammit! Excuse my English, it is not my first language.

There’s a reason why there are no screamers in the Slums. At least, Kyle hopes there is. He never bothered asking the Tower, not after Old Town. He remembers his first screamer like it was yesterday, he was on his way towards Old Town to locate Jane and he heard what sounded like a child sobbing in a blocked off room. God. The child’s body looked like a Volatile’s, and when it opened its little mouth to scream… Kyle Crane would never forget it. The pain the child gave him was temporary, but what the poor thing had to go through… did kids even turn into Virals’? Or did they transformed into screamers, skipping the viral and biter stage? Why were children different?

Questions. So many damn questions and no fucking answers. Kyle doesn’t even bat an eye as he vaults over an infected, focusing on getting to the entrance to the countryside. At least, he hopes there’s an entrance, that’s what the man told Lena before he passed out. A cure. If he finds a cure he can save all those children back at the tower from becoming like the screamers Kyle has had to put down. He clenches a fist, taking a deep breath before entering the sewers once more.

Harran was no longer a place for a child, he muses, but… but if the countryside is safe, then maybe… maybe they can sneak the children out of Harran. Take them somewhere safe. Children are the future, otherwise without them there is no hope of salvation. He swims through oddly tinted water that he would rather not question. Last thing he needs to know is what exactly he has been swimming in for these past few months.

As he surfaces and climbs a ledge, he peers at the passage, at least if you can even call it that. “Lena?” he hesitates before gathering his resolve, “Lena, the man. He was right. There is a way out of Harran,” excitement fills him, they can leave, they can escape… except his hope is squashed down when he remembers about the antizin. How else will the infected survive this journey? There’s no way… the infected children wouldn’t make it. The adults, their parents.

None of this is fair. Kyle just found a way to escape Harran, escape from Rais’s thugs and he can’t take his… friends? Comrades? Family? With him because of a fucking vaccine. “Kyle?” Lena’s voice comes from his radio, “Kyle… the man, he passed away after you left.”

That is a bump in his plan. But Kyle Crane is no damn quitter. “Don’t worry Lena,” he assures her, “I’m going to find out what this cure the man was going on about. I will return,” he promises.

“Kyle-? Kyle, you’re bre- up, don’t do an- stupid,” her voice disappears as soon the signal goes with it.

He will find that cure, even if it means that he will have to die trying. The children depend on it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, I might work on it on a later date


End file.
